blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominik
Story Background Dominik was born to a human mother and vampire father. His father abandoned him and his mother whilst his mother was still pregnant. At some point in Dominik's early life, his mother passed away due to sickness. At this point he swore to never trust vampires again. During his childhood he met and fell in love with Mina Hambledon, and the two got along well. However after his mother's death, he left to train as a soilder. Later he met Humphrey and trained in magic under him. His route Personality Skills/Abilities Trivia *Dominik is the first hybrid (vampire- human) to have been released *He owns a red eyes as proof of his vampiric affiliation. *He hates his genitor __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Walkthrough Day 1: 1.02 Resist. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Stay quiet. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 1.09 '''What should I do … ? [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Of course! ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] ''(Get a Diary) '''''Day 2: '2.01'' Dominik Special Story'' '''Get CG 2.02 '''Are you sure? [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Will you be able to? ['+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] '''2.06 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Item'' ''Premium: Victorian Lace Cuffs Room - 500 Tokens or 50 Coins '''2.08' I do. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Not that much. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] ''(Get a Diary) Day 3: 3.02 … become suspicious. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] … trust him. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 3.06 Love Challenge: Avatar Item'' ''Premium:' ''Raindrop Pattern Dress Room – 500 Coins -> '''Get a CG' Normal:' ''Frog King Figurine Garden – 350 Coins or 3,500 Tokens '''3.08' … feel happy. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] … hesitate. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] ''(Get a Diary) Day 4: 4.04 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 1,000 Lady Level Points 4.06 … hesitate. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] … agree. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] 4.11 Refuse. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Glare silently. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) Day 5: 5.05 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Mission'' Premium:' ''Downcast Eyes (Mismatched Color) Room – 750 Coins -> '''Get a CG' ''Normal: Colorful Pearl Earrings Room – 400 Coins or 7,500 Tokens '''5.05' Just shake my head. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] It wasn't weird. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] '''5.08' Let him sleep. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Wake him up. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) Day 6: 6.02 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 4,000 Lady Level Points 6.02 '''Go after him. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Say something to Cedric. ['+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] '''6.07' Say nothing and watch. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Tell them to stop. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] ''(Get a Diary) Day 7: 7.01 Ask the two. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Look at my body. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 7.06 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 5,000 Lady Level Points 7.10 Take Dominik's hand. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Lean on Dominik. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] (Get a Diary) Day 8: 8.05 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 6,000 Lady Level Points 8.05 Ask forest Rosapast. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Look around. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] 8.08 Laugh and tell Dominik he sounds like himself again. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Be astounded. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] (Get a Diary) Day 9: 9.01 Stop him. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] Let him go. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] 9.06 '''Challenge him. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Nod. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'''] '''9.07 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Item Premium: Dominik's Room Garden– 900 Coins -> Get a CG Normal:' ''Matching Name Plate Room – 500 Coins or 10,000 Tokens ''(Get a Diary) '''''Day 10: 10.02 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level'' Need 12,000 Lady Level Points 10.06 '''… Hesitate. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] … Side with Dominik. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] '''10.08 '''Agree. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Are you really okay with that? ['+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] '''10.09 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level' Need 14,000 Lady Level Points ''(Get a Diary) Gallery Tiny intro.png Confirmation as new character.png First annoucement on social network (Dominik).png 24h prior notice.png Release << Special Event: Dominik is Out! 　　 Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! 　　 We have a big news for you! To celebrate Dominik's release, we're having a special event! 　　 Dominik: "Did I make you wait? Don't get so mad. We'll be together from now on." 　　 Don't miss this special chance to get wonderful avatar items during Early Bird Period! Let's charm him with your cute fashion! 　　 Dominik is waiting for you! Ready to check it out? >> With Dominik' launch , a set of early bird items was provided. Ribbon bow headband.jpg|Ribbon bow headband , reward for reading chapter 1 ; charm level 70 Basket of roses.jpg|Basket of roses , reward for reading chapter 3 ; charm level 70 White dress (EB Dominik).jpg|Floral print dress set , reward for reading chapter 5 ; charm level 100 Turquoise blue balloon.jpg|Turquoise blue balloon , reward for reading chapter 9 ; charm level 100 Turquoise blue rose heart.jpg|Turquoise blue rose heart , reward for reading one ending (serenade or toccata) ; charm level 100 Make a date : a coordinated look With items won from the make a date special gacha , a look can be composed. However, by the time this section is edited , it may be possible new players don't have access to them. For more details about this issue , check the make a date section. Yellow headband.jpg Short hair (make a date , Dominik).jpg|Silver blonde short hair , charm level 100 White blouse (Dominik's make a date).jpg Floral skirt (Dominik's make a date).jpg Dominik's outfit.jpg|Dominik's outfit This section is incomplete. Those items and avatars are missing: *The eyes *The shoes *The knife *Night Library (background for the garden) , charm level 100 In events *Infatuation *Thaw my heart *Fun in Yukata *Ms Bloodsucker *Who's at the door *He knows it all *Sweet surrender *Your tempting lips *Fall harvest story *Get me drunk! *Libra Sincera Orchestra *Another day , another talk A and B *Foal in love References *First announcement on social networks. *Brief introduction. *Confirmation as a new character. *Prior 24h notice is from Solmare's main page. *Early bird release. *Captures + avatars are coming from the game. Category:Rank C Category:Characters Category:Stub